


重修旧好（KK）18

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	重修旧好（KK）18

重修旧好（KK）18

 

＃ABO设定  
＃破镜重圆梗

 

18

 

堂本光一对他的社交网络账号通常是不太在乎的，只有在事务所催的多的时候，他才会因为工作的原因登录上去发上一两套宣传，大部分的时间他是让它闲置着的，因此他的粉丝们经常称他为年更选手。

 

说他年更是真的有些夸张，堂本光一基本保持着平均1月一更的水平，但如果要算是发了图片的信息的话，那差不多一年也就一两次。而且这个图片十有八九是经纪公司那边交给他的已经被公开过的照片或者是什么静物景色的照片，总之就是相当应付差事的放上去的东西。

 

所以可想而知，在这个风口浪尖之上，堂本光一发出去的照片在饭圈里引起了多大的轰动。

 

——我要有理有据的怀疑我爱豆被盗号了（可是这是我爱豆的孩子的影像诶像kochan一定超可爱的！

 

——拜托去看看刚君唱歌的视频，这对夫夫什么神仙颜值，孩子天然赢在起跑线上。

 

——什么大宝贝小宝贝！我的直男爱豆居然也有能够说出这么宠的情话的一天，阿妈心里怅然若失！

 

——可是好甜！超甜！我宣布今天开始他们俩锁死了，钥匙我吃了，谁diss堂本夫夫我diss谁。

 

——宝宝没事就最好啦！期待！什么时候能来个双人合作！

 

堂本刚午觉睡醒的时候看到的就是堂本光一坐在沙发上拿着手机不知道在看什么，脸上露出有些奇怪的笑容。

 

“在看什么？”

 

“网友的评论。”

 

孕期中的人是总有一些嗜睡的，堂本刚中午的午觉时间都被堂本光一精确控制着，但是人总是会有小脾气，即便在该醒来的时候醒来了，真的起床的话还是会有一些小不爽。眼看着堂本刚慢慢悠悠的迈着步子走到了沙发上坐好。堂本光一伸出手摸了摸堂本刚现在已经有些挺起来的肚子回答了他的问题，后者就靠了靠躺在堂本光一的膝盖上。

 

“中午睡太久的话晚上会睡不着哦。”

 

“我没睡……”

 

明明大眼睛都已经半耷拉着，不愿意完全的睁开了。

 

堂本光一本来就对堂本刚很宠，对于正在孕期的刚就更是如此。但是自从经过上次和内田医生的谈话之后，堂本光一在医生的教导下深刻的认识到了一点，就是对于孕期的刚他可以宠，但是不能无条件的答应他的要求，这样会惯的本来生活习惯就不算好的刚更加去遵循他原本的生活习惯。

 

让他去教育堂本刚也是万万不可能的，堂本光一伸手轻轻地揉了揉堂本刚的头发。

 

“不睡，给你读读这些评论好不好？因为外界有传你的身体状况和宝宝的状况不太好，我就发了照片做了澄清。”

 

“照片？”

 

“嗯。”

 

堂本光一发这条信息并没有告诉堂本刚，而堂本刚现在基本是两耳不闻窗外事，除了定时定点去上班以外跟外界几乎是零接触的，所以他并不知道堂本光一发了这一条。对于堂本光一并不爱展示自己私底下的生活甚至把它捂得很紧，堂本刚作为身边人是非常清楚的，所以他就立即对于堂本光一发出去的照片产生了好奇。

 

手指扒拉着堂本光一拿在手里的手机，很容易就看到了堂本光一发出去的那条。

 

软绵绵的声音把这句话读出来的时候，作为原创作者的堂本光一自己都有点不太好意思了。他跟堂本刚之间不太会起一些很黏糊的昵称，最开始的时候是叫光一君和刚君，后来就是去掉了敬称，但不会叫什么亲爱的呀之类的昵称。要说的话也就是情事的时候会叫一些比较甜蜜的称呼，像这样几乎可以算是对着外人的场合，自己写的时候没觉得什么，现在堂本刚读了，他反而觉得羞耻了。

 

原本以为堂本刚会借机笑他两句，却没想到躺在他怀里的人半坐起身，指尖点了点又重新还回到他手里的手机。

 

指的是这条信息里的［大宝贝］这个词，然后手指转个弯儿指了指自己的肚子。

 

又指了指小宝贝这个词。

 

笑咪咪的指了指自己。

 

说完还自己不好意思了，再次躺下把自己的脑袋埋进堂本光一的怀里，在堂本光一试图把他扶起来的时候还不乐意的扭了扭脑袋。

 

恋人的撒娇让堂本光一十分受用，也见好就收的没有继续调侃他，而是真的认真念起了他这一条以下粉丝给他的评论。大概是由于这一段时间的风波让大家都以为他很消沉，堂本光一这条信息的发布倒是让他的饭们比起之前更能接受他的这段恋情了，毕竟一个小生命总是让人心怀期待的。

 

悠闲日子也过到这里结束了，堂本刚的孕期已经相当的平稳，除了上一次因为贪嘴而造成的肠胃不适以外，之前会经历的一些不是症状大都消失了，堂本光一眼就能把自己的部分精力拿出来去，重新开始自己的工作。

 

但是堂本光一开始有了一个新的小小的烦恼。

 

之前在他送给堂本刚戒指的时候，两个人面对的情况还不是非常的前景明晰，那个时候他有说过，等到可以公开的时候两个人就去结婚。现在戒指都有了，两个人的恋情点已经被公开了，但结婚这件事情却并没有被准确的提上日程。一是两个人本身也没有说过什么准确的时间点，二是堂本光一不希望两个人结婚过于的匆忙以至于会让刚觉得他们结婚只是因为有了孩子。

 

往年他过生日，或者他们过纪念日，都是堂本刚在操心庆祝的事情。那个脑袋里似乎总有各种千七百怪的想法能拿来做这些事情，而堂本光一只负责准备一份相当实用的礼物。

 

结婚是件很重大的事情，堂本光一希望这一次由他来给刚一个惊喜。但是如何筹备这个惊喜活动就让他犯了难，过去两个人都尽力地把自己的感情放在最隐晦的地方，连共同的交友圈都很少，导致他现在连个能够商量的人都没有。

 

在网络上搜索了半天，甚至看了很多的求婚视频，堂本光一决定，就怎么俗怎么来吧，不管表现形式是什么样的，总之一颗真心才更为重要。

 

 

日子选在堂本刚的生日，正是春暖花开的时节，下午6点准时送堂本刚去电台上班之后，堂本光一开着车跟原田合流去取了自己之前预定的玫瑰气球等等东西，回家布置好之后，还得在各个角落里安上了摄像机记录下来这一幕。

 

“看不出来光一桑是会做这种事情的人。”

 

被拉来当苦力的原田坐在地上一边努力的给心型的气球当中打氮气一边感慨，虽然他跟在堂本光一身边做助理的时候对方就已经有了恋人，但那时候他真的不觉得堂本光一是会为了恋人做这些事情的人。因为堂本光一长着一张非常漂亮的脸，再加上略微冷淡的气质，他似乎是天生能够让别人甘心情愿的讨他欢心的。堂本光一在对待粉丝的时候也是这样，很少看到他像其他的爱豆那样说一些非常漂亮的好听的话——当然不是说他心里不感恩，仅仅是说他很少用外在化的表达方式去展现这些东西。

 

原田觉得经过了这次的事情之后，堂本光一似乎发生了很大的改变。

 

而他不远处正跪在地上非常地味的把蜡烛一颗一颗的摆放成心形的超级偶像堂本光一则毫不在意的应下他的话。

 

“偶尔也要浪漫一次，说说好听的话才行。”

 

在一起的时间久了，两个人之间就会形成非常默契的一种氛围，很多东西都不需要用言语就能够让对方理解。但这并不意味着就所有的一切都只靠这种默契传达，有的时候说一说好听的话，做一些浪漫的事情，才能够让彼此都更加坚定的相信这份感情。

 

这跟对于感情的自信程度无关，任何时候，盲目的觉得爱就能解决一切是错误的，只有人去用心了才能解决一切问题。

 

“关于事务所这次让你的绯闻顶包的事情，我查到一些眉目，可能跟事务所的税务问题有关。”

 

原田在事务所里只能算是个小角色，即便他现在成为了事务所顶梁柱堂本光一的经纪人，也并不能接触到更多更高一层级的事情。但好在原田在事务所为人还算圆滑，存了心思去打听这件事情就总能摸出什么端倪来。

 

他这话倒提醒了堂本光一，他加入公司的时候事务所是一个非常糟糕的状态，因此堂本光一在初期的时候其实能接触到很多事物所非常核心的东西。

 

“换个方向吧，你去查一下CHOICE那天到底是在和什么人喝酒，或者这一段时期内他们都和什么人有过接触。我给你介绍几个业内的传媒工作者，有问题的话随时跟我沟通。”

 

舆论之前突然调转风向的事情让堂本光一心有余悸，他现在已经完全无法再去信任事务所，不把底牌牢牢的握在自己手里他是无法放心的。

 

“好。”

 

原田正儿八经的点了点头，他进这个圈子这些年了第一次如此正式的被一个人拜托这样的事情，他看得出堂本光一对他的信任，不论是出于什么样的原因，他都愿意回报这份信任。

 

“不过光一桑现在还是先操心求婚的事情吧，万一刚桑不答应呢。”

 

原田松开手里牵着气球的线，让粉色爱心的气球飘到天花板的位置上，笑嘻嘻的调侃堂本光一。他现在发现只要事情牵扯到了堂本刚，堂本光一就不再像过去那样像是一个高高在上无法触碰的云上之人，而是一个有血有肉有感情的人。

 

接着脑袋上就被狠狠的拍了一下。

 

“你小子不想要工资直说。”

 

“要！我还等着光一桑给我封大红包呢，来来让我把蜡烛都点上。”

 

准备时间只有堂本刚出门上班到他回来的这四个小时，还要去掉堂本光一开车出门接人的时间，好在原田做这些事情都很得心应手，堂本光一也是手脚麻利的人，在他出门接人之前只剩下一点点收尾的工作，全部拜托给原田之后堂本光一就出了门。

 

堂本刚录完今天的节目之后觉得肚子有点饿，回家的路上就窝在堂本光一车子的副驾驶上吃便利店的关东煮——平日里碰都不让别人碰到自己的车子，堂本刚捧着装满了汤的关东煮小口小口的咬煮透了的萝卜的时候，堂本光一担心的只有他会烫到自己。

 

“哇超好吃！”

 

“这家店的关东煮你吃的也有好几年了吧，至于要这么夸一下吗？”

 

“今天可是我的生日诶。”捏着一次性筷子的家伙故意一副很失落的样子，愤愤的抱怨，“我还以为你至少会在后备箱塞一束玫瑰什么的，结果你给我的生日礼物只有一份关东煮而已吗？哇我超生气。”

 

透过后视镜能看见坐在副驾驶上的人嘴里还塞着鱼丸脸颊鼓鼓的，让他这副故意装出来的生气的样子更像是撒娇。

 

“什么呀，999朵玫瑰……”

 

“也比不过一颗真心。”

 

“哼，我就知道你会这么说，那我也想要999朵玫瑰。”

 

擅长跑火车的人也擅长于把一句话正着说反着说总之能絮絮叨叨的说很久，堂本光一开车到家到上电梯的时候，堂本刚都还捧着他那碗热腾腾的关东煮念叨这件事情。也不是真的介意就是平时这么说的时候，堂本光一都会想方设法的说出点什么好听的话来，今天这家伙似乎只是笑眯眯的不接话。

 

“吃完了吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“盒子给我。”

 

“哦。”

 

堂本光一把门打开之后没有急着卖进去，而是转过身问堂本刚要他手里的空碗，后者想也没想到下意识把碗递出去，抬脚准备走进自己的公寓。

 

房间里没开灯，整个玄关连带着客厅的空地都被蜡烛铺满了，拼凑成了一颗爱心和下面的marry me。堂本刚还没反应过来发生了什么，下一秒房间里的灯就被打开了，整个客厅里面飘满了心形气球，每一颗气球下面都绑着一张照片——他们交往这五年来的点点滴滴都被记录在上面。心形的蜡烛外面还围着玫瑰，本来站在他身后的堂本光一像变戏法一样从身后拿出一大捧红玫瑰来，一整束里只有中间一支是白色的。

 

捧着白玫瑰穿着西装的家伙单膝跪地，灯光和蜡烛的光照射在他的眼睛里反射出温柔的光芒来。

 

“刚，我们结婚吧。”

 

一共一千零一支玫瑰。

 

但它们的确比不上一颗真心。

 

然后两个人花了半个小时的时间吹灭了所有的蜡烛然后把所有的玫瑰以及气球都收起来——堂本刚：拜托你换一个好收拾的玩儿法可以吗？

 

即便浪漫的后面还得面对现实，但是浪漫带来的感动却不会折损半分，收拾好所有的东西又洗漱完毕之后，两枚准备了许久的戒指终于安稳的戴在了两个人的左手无名指上。

 

“我们明天就去入籍。”

 

“会被媒体拍到吧……？”

 

“没关系，爱拍就让他们拍吧。”

 

折腾了许久准备了这一大堆东西得到了想要得到的效果让堂本光一心满意足，抱着堂本刚亲了亲他的嘴角道了晚安，伸手刚准备关床头的开关的时候，突然被堂本刚拽住了手臂。

 

“怎么了？”

 

拽着他手臂的人眼睛水汪汪的看着他，没说话。

 

“刚？”

 

怀里刚刚从自家恋人晋升成自家先生的家伙圆滚滚的脸红起来，不好意思的把脸埋进堂本光一的肩窝里，黏糊糊的声音听得人心痒痒极了。

 

“都快五个月了……”

 

堂本光一甚至用了三秒钟来反应这句话的意思和现在不能立刻关灯睡觉的关联，然后大脑立即清明起来，之前因为刚身体不适医生还叮嘱了要晚一些，他担心着刚的身体状况差点把这件自己一直心心念念的事情丢在了脑后。

 

“算了算了睡觉。”

 

他这一楞让他怀里的堂本刚更不好意思了，说着就要自己伸出手来关掉灯，下一秒就被堂本光一翻过身扣住了手腕。

 

“刚，我可是足足等了四个多月……可不能再等了。”

 

一句话就足够身下的人整张脸都红起来，强烈的荷尔蒙气息透过堂本光一的呼吸传递给他，让孕期本就敏感的身体微微的有些颤动，堂本刚把自己的视线上挪与堂本光一对视，黑亮的眼睛里倒映着自己红彤彤的脸。

 

他乖顺的抬起手臂揽住堂本光一的脖子。

 

“光一，抱我……”

 

没有比这听起来更动人的邀请了。

 

到了春天睡衣就换成了贴身的棉质睡衣，堂本光一跪坐在床上俯下身一颗一颗纽扣的解开堂本刚身上的睡衣，然后把睡裤内裤也一并脱下来丢在一边。怀孕让之前急速消瘦的堂本刚长了不少肉，再加上肚子挺起来之后腰上也比之前肉要多了，整个人看起来圆滚滚的可爱极了。孕中期的胸部也微微的比之前涨大了，白嫩嫩的皮肤上粉色的乳首格外诱人，向下延伸就是已经挺起来的肚子，此刻因为躺着肉肉向两边分散，一直到性器附近才长着黑色的毛发，稀稀疏疏的盖着会阴处，再下面的大腿丰满白皙。

 

堂本光一已经很久没有这样仔细的去看堂本刚的身体，就像是一个饿极的人面前摆着美味的大餐，甚至都不知道要从哪里开始下嘴了。

 

“光一……”

 

亮堂堂的灯光下在恋人面前曝光自己此刻较之以往已经有了改变的身体让堂本刚非常的羞耻，甚至已经能感觉到在堂本光一目光直视之下，他的性器微微的抬了头，后穴里也开始湿润起来。他双腿绞在一起试图遮盖住自己的生理变化，堂本光一却伸出手强硬的分开了他的双腿。

 

“乖，让我看看。”

 

交往五年这样亲密的关系也发生过很多次，这样去看堂本刚的身体当然也不会是第一次，但是孕中期OMEGA的身体多少会发生变化，堂本光一强势的分开堂本刚的双腿让他自己曲着腿抱着自己的膝盖，就能清楚的看到比平日里要显得红一些的后穴一开一合的吐出肠液来，把会阴处沾得湿漉漉的，性器也涨大抬起头来，在往上看却是白嫩圆滚的肚子，这样的视觉冲击让身为ALPHA的堂本光一整个呼吸都粗重起来。

 

手指毫不犹豫的探了一根进去，非常顺利的就被后穴包裹起来，比以往热度更高的后穴紧紧的绞着他的食指，明显在向他表达着想要更多的欲望。干脆直接伸了三指进去，乖乖抱着膝盖的人发出一声闷哼，指头却很顺利的进入了他的身体，享受着紧致高热的包裹。

 

“kochan……不……不可以……”

 

身体传达的却并不是这样的意思，堂本光一的手指抽插起来，努力的向里探着找着他已经非常熟悉的敏感点。这具身体是属于他的，他比刚更熟悉这个身体的每一个敏感点。

 

被按压在身体的敏感点上，堂本刚几乎要抱不住自己的膝盖了，枕在枕头上的脑袋下意识的左右摆着，久违了的快感让他几乎要疯掉了。

 

“kochan…呜……呜…kochan……”

 

一波一波的快感袭击过来，让堂本刚几乎快要承受不住了，他只能不住的喊着堂本光一的名字，扭动着的身体却其实想要更多。

 

抵达高潮的时候身前的性器喷射出了浓稠的精液，让耻毛整个都变得粘乎乎起来，堂本刚绷直了身体一下一下的颤抖着，罪魁祸首却在低下头亲吻他挺起的肚子。

 

等待了半天的亲吻终于落在了他的嘴角，接着撬开他的唇齿强迫他伸出舌尖来供他吸允，像是要抢夺他嘴里的空气一样强烈的吻刚刚让经历高潮的堂本刚根本招架不住，能从两个人相接的双唇之间流露出几丝呻吟。

 

“tsuyo，这才是刚刚开始呢。”

 

怕伤到肚子，堂本光一没敢直接这样进入堂本刚的身体，而是扶着刚的腰小心翼翼的让刚在床上趴跪好，又不放心的在他肚子下面的位置上垫了一个柔软的枕头。

 

“kochan……快……快进来……”

 

孕期的ONEGA身体异常敏感，根本经不起半分撩拨，堂本光一一边垫枕头一边还要婆娑着堂本刚敏感的腰部，让跪在床上的他的刚忍不住轻微的摇着臀部，小声的向他发出邀请。

 

堂本光一温柔的吻落在堂本刚的后背上，亲吻舔舐着他的侧颈，扶着他的腰把自己高涨的性器一口气挺进去。

 

“呜………kochan……”

 

已经很久没有这样被激烈的进入过，让堂本刚整个身体都一抖，下意识的张嘴求饶。粘糊糊的声音却只让身上的人觉得自己的欲望更重，扶着堂本刚的腰一下一下的效率顶弄，恨不得顶进生殖腔里。

 

手指也没有闲着，揉捏着孕期里万分敏感脆弱的乳首，上下的刺激让堂本刚根本招架不住，一边扭动着身体一边想要逃开，却只是换来堂本光一更加肆无忌惮的顶弄。他几乎在床上趴不住了，又不敢整个人放松下来趴在床上，委屈的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

 

堂本光一狠狠的顶进去，抵在他的生殖腔口，让堂本刚感觉自己都快要被身上这个人贯穿了，而情是离对方低沉的嗓音听起来一如既往的情色。

 

“刚，你说，你是我的什么来着。”

 

半开着玩笑撒娇的话当时说就已经觉得害羞了，此刻后穴里容纳着堂本光一的性器，堂本刚就更没办法把这话说出口，可是堂本光一坏心思的不肯放过他，本来激烈冲撞着的性器变得悠哉悠哉起来，轻轻的抽出去一些又慢慢的顶进去，免得很深却又不动，让堂本刚觉得自己的整个身体都快要被欲望支配着要爆炸了。

 

声音里不自觉的带了哭腔。

 

“kochan……我……你欺负人……”

 

这幅样子实在让人想要欺负。

 

堂本光一把性器从堂本刚的身体里抽出来，接着抱着他侧着躺倒在床上，侧着身从堂本刚的身后抱着他，性器抵在后穴上却没急着进入，只是手指轻轻的搔着后穴周围，堂本刚拼命的向后顶，堂本光一却都不愿意满足他。

 

“tsuyo是kochan的什么？乖，说出来……说出来我就进去。”

 

堂本刚是真的哭了，委屈巴巴的掉眼泪，手紧紧的扣在抱着他的堂本光一的手上，可还是抵抗不过欲望的折磨。

 

“……tsuyo……tsuyo是kochan的小宝贝……呜呜呜……嗯……”

 

“小宝贝真乖。”

 

然后再次被贯穿的快感让堂本刚几欲崩溃，欲望已经完全的支配了理智，他的手紧紧的抓着堂本光一的手，任由对方抱着自己的腰不断的向上顶弄，他哄着说出各种各样的羞耻的情话来，却已经完全不知道羞耻了。

 

这一场情事太过于漫长，等堂本光一终于在他的身体里射出来的时候，堂本刚觉得自己的身体都快要散架了，被堂本光一抱到浴室里的时候也恹恹的一点力气都没有的窝在他的怀里。

 

“累了？”

 

不愿意搭理他。

 

细碎的吻落在堂本刚的耳侧。

 

“我的小宝贝怎么生气啦？”

 

“你还说！”

 

酒足饭饱的狐狸先生笑得眯起眼睛来，搂着自家先生摸着他挺起的肚子乖顺的哄人。

 

“哎呀，tsuyo真美味。”

 

手腕上就被留下了一个牙印。

 

可是谁让怀孕当中的小宝贝真的很美味呢，堂本光一是真的努力想要克制一下的，这还是没忍住在浴缸里又要了第二次，这下是真的让刚累极了，从浴室里抱到床上之后沾着枕头就蜷缩成一团睡着了。

 

求婚成功又饱餐一顿的堂本光一准备关灯的时候才想起来，他还准备了一个蛋糕放在冰箱里准备让刚许愿吹蜡烛。

 

嘛，明天再说吧。

 

心满意足的把蜷成一团的团子抱在自己的怀里，感觉到对方下意识的循着热源躺在了他的肩膀上，堂本光一笑着亲了亲他的额头。

 

新的一岁会是很好很好得一岁。


End file.
